Promise?
by nobleflutter
Summary: Amu has the house to herself. In the peace, she thinks. Who was she supposed to like? Well, it had to be someone who made her blush, heart race, and mind spin. So who...? Amuto! R&R Rated T for surprises...hehe.


Disclaimer: Honestly, do I sound like I'm Japanese?? Sheesh, I don't own shugo chara. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going in my corner with a piece of banana bread. Good day- or night- or afternoon. Just read the story and review.

Promise?

Lying on her bed, Amu stared at her ceiling. And stared. Why was she doing this? Simple. She was watching the house. Her charas were in Ami's room most likely playing with her doll-sized toys.

While her charas were playing, Amu was thinking of well…boys. Ok, you would think she would automatically think of Tadase. Well, that is sort of what she was thinking about. It was a problem. She liked Tadase, but he only liked amulet heart. That was part of her, but she wanted Tadase to like all of her. If she couldn't like him, who should she like? Kukai? No. She barely saw him anymore since he's in 7th grade. Naghiko? Nah. Amu saw him as friend. Just like Nadeshko.

Amu walked over to her balcony, her head bent and her eyes staring at the floor. This was confusing. She knew she liked someone. Who was it? Someone who made her heart pound, mind race, blushing face. Who was it-?

Amu's thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into something. Or rather, _someone_. Amu's eyes widened when she looked up.

Ikuto?

"I-Ikuto? W-w-what are you doing here?" Amu took a few steps back and looked at the cat-cosplay boy. He was covered in scratches, bruises, cuts, and torn sleeves.

Ikuto panted slightly and opened his palm. Yoru lay curled up and whimpering. Amu's lip started to tremble. She called out her charas names, and a few second later all four of them came crashing in. Miki shrieked at the sight of Yoru, and Su flew over and looked him over.

"I'll take care of him right away-desu!" Su had Eru and Ran carry him out while Miki franticly flew after them waving her arms.

Amu sighed and turned back to Ikuto. His eyes were blank as he stepped toward her.

"I-Ikuto, what happened?"

Ikuto didn't answer, he took another few steps forward until Amu's face was an inch away from his chest.

"Amu."

Ikuto pulled her into a hug, which caused Amu's head to spin. His hair tickled her shoulder as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Her heart was pounding, her mind was racing, _and_ she was blushing. Wait! Could this mean that Ikuto-?

Amu pushed him away and spluttered. Ikuto raised a lazy eyebrow. All of a sudden he felt a pain in his side. He winced and clutched his side. Amu rushed to his side to see his side bleeding.

"Stay right here! I'll get the bandages an-" Amu was interrupted _again_. Ikuto snatched her wrist and pulled her onto his lap as he fell onto her bed. Amu felt her whole body go red and she struggled out of his grasp. Ikuto paid no attention and pulled his mouth to her ear.

"I escaped from Easter, Amu. I'm no longer your enemy." Amu's heart stopped. No longer his enemy…?

Ikuto pulled her arm further, and crashed his lips onto hers. Amu's mind went blank as her eyes drooped shut. Ikuto let go of her arm and let her hands clasp around his neck. He placed his arms on her back and pulled her closer. Amu's heart pounded louder. She…! She…liked it. Not just the kiss, she liked him. No! She didn't _like_ him, she…loved him.

Ikuto pulled back when he felt something wet fall on his neck. She was crying? Ikuto's lips twitched upwards. So, the little pinky finally realized it.

Amu wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"Gomenasai, Ikuto. I…" Amu looked down, only to have Ikuto pull her by the chin.

"Amu, I love you. Remember that." Ikuto narrowed his eyes. Amu's eyes widened and she gasped. She didn't expect that. She smiled and let a single tear fall.

"M-me too, I-Ikuto. I l-love you too." Amu wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him hard. She didn't want to let him go. Ever.

Wait. Why was her hand wet?

Amu bit back a scream. He was still bleeding!

As Amu's head spun as she pushed him onto her bed.

"Ikuto! Stay right here! I'll get some bandages!" Ikuto nodded and laid back. Amu soon came back and quickly bandaged him while blushing. Ikuto teased her and she stuttered that he was a pervert. So what if he had to take off his shirt? She wasn't going to let him bleed to death! Even though he did look nice without a shirt.

After the er-_ bandaging _was done, all of the charas came in with a blushing Yoru. He had his arm in a sling and ointment on his cheek. Obviously, he didn't like not having his 'cool charm'.

Ikuto silently stood up and walked to the balcony door. Yoru flew over and rested on his shoulder.

"Amu, I have to leave. I can't stay." He averted his eyes for a second. He couldn't look at her face. If he did, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to leave.

Amu felt more tears coming. She nodded while wiping her tears. Running to him she hugged him again.

"It's okay Ikuto. Just promise me that you'll come back. Please." Amu pleaded. Her charas were wide-eyed and blushing.

Ikuto patted her head.

"Of course. I promise Amu, I'll come back. Just promise me that you'll wait for me." Ikuto whispered into her hair.

"Hai. I promise." Amu stepped back. Ikuto's cat ears and tail appeared as he stepped onto the balcony edge. He looked back at the pink-haired joker and smiled. With a leap, he disappeared into the night.

Closing her balcony door, Amu heard her family enter through the front door. Amu went down stairs and greeted them with a bright smile, forgetting her 'cool and spicy attitude'. Her parents looked startled, but they smiled at their daughter. Something had happened while they were gone, but if it made Amu happy, they didn't care.

Amu smiled as Ami chattered about them going to the zoo. Amu wasn't really listening. She kept thinking over and over about Ikuto.

_Remember Ikuto, don't forget your promise. I won't forget yours._

-0.o-

_THREE YEARS LATER_

Amu sat on the edge of her balcony, looking over her neighborhood while the stars twinkled above her. Her charas were already sleeping.

It had been three years. Amu was fourteen, and she wondered every day if Ikuto changed. He was eighteen, which was what Amu thought. Oh well, it didn't matter. She just wanted to see him again.

A month after he left, Easter immediately investigated and came up with nothing. They forgot about Ikuto and gave up looking for the embryo. They even let Utau go. She came to Amu's house once, crying and yelling at Amu that it was her fault Ikuto left. Amu got her to calm down and explained everything to her, hoping she wouldn't kill her. She didn't.

Instead she nodded and said Amu deserved Ikuto. She knew Ikuto would never love her back. She decided to go after her career in modeling and singing instead. Amu smiled at the memory.

Amu also remembered when Tadase asked her out on a date. Amu had refused. She kept her promise true, and waited for Ikuto.

Sighing, Amu turned toward her room.

"Amu."

Amu whipped around. She clapped her hands onto her mouth biting back a scream. After she calmed down, she ran to the tall dark-haired boy.

"Ikuto!" Amu crashed into him and hugged him. He smirked at how much she missed him.

"Hmmm? You missed me that much?" Ikuto's smirk widened.

Amu pulled away from him and huffed while crossing her arms.

"O-of course I didn't miss you. I-I was only surprised." Ikuto chuckled. After he stopped he looked her over.

"You've grown Amu." Amu blushed even more.

"P-pervert!" she stuttered.

Ikuto chuckled again. He walked over and swooped her into his arms. Pecking her on the lips, he smirked.

"I kept my promise Amu. Have you kept yours?" Amu's eyes softened. Yoru gagged, but was completely ignored.

"Of course! I would never break my promise to you, Ikuto." Amu smiled.

"Good." Was all Ikuto said before he leaned over for another kiss.

-Owari

**A/N:** Yosh! I think I did good, ne? My first Amuto fic! I think there's minor ooc-ness, or major ooc-ness. I'm not sure. But if you'd like to say anything to me, review! Plz and thnx! C


End file.
